


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Thenonehater



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda a music fic, M/M, Wedding Propsal, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, With Person A singing the words quietly into Person B’s ear.





	Can't Help Falling In Love

For what must have the uptenth time Boxman checked his watch, he should have been here by now. But, then again, Gar could have just forgotten or got caught by his kid workers.

Sighing, Boxman just hugged himself tighter on the park bench. It was a particularly cold January night and he could even see his breath under the dim light of the park’s single lamp. Looking around, he could remember in his younger days how he would play on the slides or swing on the swings. Heck, if he wanted he could still imagine Shannon on the swing begging to go higher, or how,much Darrel loved the metal slide;even if he would never admit it, he did miss those days.

Then heard it.

Moving his eye’s from the playground to the bush in front of him, Gar stepped out from the brush red as ever. And he was holding a boombox ?

Gar must have noticed his confused face, because the man became redder (was possible?). The proceeded to rub the back of his head smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to be late,I was trying to find this old thing ,” He motioned to the boombox in his hand “Figured we could do something a little more romantic tonight, who knows you might like it Boxy.”

Now it was Boxman’s turn to blush, he hadn’t expected Gar to use the nickname. “Alright Gene, I’m gain what is it you have in mind ?”

“Slow dancing.”

“Slow dancing ?” HIs eyebrows were raised in surprise, Gene was never one for romantics. Especially when he could get with him of all people.

“Yep”, as he said that he put the boombox down and pressed play, and Elvis Presley's song I can't help falling in love, plays.

Gar, Then takes Boxman gently and puts his hand on his waist and began to dance. Boxman’s eye’s fluttered shut, just listening to the music and he gently put his head on Gar’s chest. It was so nice, the way their bodies just melted together, like they belonged together. Nothing could,wouldn’t, separate them in that moment. It wasn’t until they were halfway through the song, when he heard Gar start to sing along right into his ear.

They held on to each other tighter, hands locked together and their heartbeats seemed to be at the same rate.Not single misstep,or anything disterious. It was like the universe itself at that moment was smiling down at them. That they should be together no, matter what side of good or evil they chose. All these thoughts were racing in Boxman’s head, and for the first time in a long time, he couldn’t bring himself to care and it was nice.

 _I can’t help falling in love with you_.

The end of the song played and a final tune and Boxman finally brought himself to look into Gar’s, loving gaze. Then he noticed how much they moved from the park bench, now they were standing at the frozen lake. The moonlight was glistening off it in such a beautiful way, that Boxman couldn’t help but admire it. Then he turned back to Gar, who no longer standing, but on one knee with a box in his hand.

“I-, wow I had a full speech and everything, and here I am speechless now Boxy.” he took boxman’s hand in his own “I was planning this for later, but, I figured proposing on Valentine's Day would be a little cliche- look I talked to your-”

“Yes- Oh my god yes!” There were tears in his eye’s now “ I- and its just-”

He broke down into a full blown happy sob, Gar was worried until Boxman took a hold of him and hugged him tight. Before Gar could even think, of getting another word in Boxman kissed him and-that led to other things.

Gar wouldn’t know how the Plaza would react, but like Boxman, couldn’t bring himself to care. Walking back to Boxmore hand in hand Gar felt ecstatic and over the moon. And if Boxman felt the same way, he would never care what the others thought.

(It wasn’t until they opened the door to Boxmore they both were hit with realization they were engaged. Because Boxman’s kids, and thrown an engagement party just for the five of them, but that was okay ‘cause they have each other.)


End file.
